Welcome To Becoan Falls season one
by spiderverse
Summary: Many things happen in Beacon Falls . some dark some not . But for the young people of this town thier lives are gonna change Also has the amazing spiderman movies
1. Welcome

This is Beacon Falls . A quite town filled with secrets of unatrual origins some deal with the darkness of the human heart . While other look at loves loyaty and great power also comes with responsibilty

 **Welocme the Beacon Falls a town of danger and horror** **Wlocme to hell on earth** ** _Fandoms used_** ** _Teen wolf_** ** _The vampire daries_** ** _And the Amazing spiderman (only)_** ** _Main charaters_** ** _Elena Gilbert , Peter Parker ,Stiles ,Scott ,Alison,Derek hale, Stefan and Damon Caroline and Bonnie ,Lydia_** ** _Ships_** ** _Scott and Allison_** ** _Peter(Parker) Elena Gilbert_** ** _Damon and Bonnie Benit_** ** _Stefan and Caroline_** ** _Stiles and lydia (at some point)_** ** _jackson and Lydia_** ** _Note ships. May change_** ** _Cannon changes_** ** _This story tales place in 2013_** ** _Sadly Gwen is not in this story but for it to work she is not here_** ** _Stefan and Damon are more brotherly like from season one_** ** _Tas2 never happened_** ** _Kathrine will not show up the same way in the show_** ** _Peter will get his power more supernatrual then science_** ** _Elena parent are dead since she was eight and aunt jena has looked after them since_** ** _The town the story is set in is a mix of Mystic Falls and Beacon Hills – meaning with places from both towns and shows like the Mystic Grill and Fell's Church from 'Mystic Falls' and for example the Nemeton or Eichen House from 'Teen Wolf'._** ** _This will follow an orignal storyline with thimgs took from the cannon_** ** _Also please dont hate on this_** ** _Id like construive reviews_**

 _ **New found troubles**_

a young woman was driving home late one night . She drove on that late summer night after enjoying a night of her youth with freinds . She drove while being fairly drunk . She was to busy to notice the figure on the road then she crashed . This set of a cian of events.

Three young men looking for some adventure .looking for something diffrent in a small town full of the same colourless buildings unkown to the three of them thier life will change they all learn with great power comes great responsibilty

Two brothers looking for the truth of what is happing in a town they left over one hundred years ago .

A lone wolf looking to atune for past mistakes that cost him his family

A young girl hiding from her familys past

. This all happens with the typical high school drama .

Welocome to Beacon Falls the story awaits


	2. one welcome

**_hey people its me spiderverse. just a reminder this will be an original polt with some cannon elemets took out . so with futher adew here we go_** Scott was in his bedroom, intent on threading the laces of his lacrosse stick. It was the night before his first day of sophomore year and he was both nervous and excited. He had decided that this year he would make first line in the lacrosse team and though he knew that a lot of people would think he was crazy, since he had asthma and all, he knew he could do it. He hoped so, at least.

Once his work was over, he left the stick on the bed and went to wash his teeth, ready to go to bed and wake up refreshed the next morning. Suddenly, though, he heard a strange shuffling noise coming from outside .

Scott left his room and peered through the hallway but everything seemed fine. He checked his mother's room but she was sleeping over the covers, fully clothed, after a long day at work. Scott closed her bedroom door and walked through the hallway and down the stairs.

He picked up the baseball bat they left near the entrance hall and went to open the porch door, ready to attack whatever or whomever was outside. He held his breath and took a few cautious steps forward.

He heard that sound again and stopped, holding still and peering left and right into the night, baseball bat raised and ready to swing. When his eyes wandered up to the side of the house, he saw a dark figure climbing the vine-wrapped trellis. Before Scott could realize what was happening, the figure broke free and came hurtling toward him. Scott screamed in terror as an upside down face appeared in front of him. The figure screamed too. He almost swung the bat before he realized who it was.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott asked with a breath of relief. Still, his heart was hammering a mile a minute in his ribcage. Fortunately it was just his best friend Stiles.

Stiles looked sheepish. "You weren't answering your phone." Then looking at Scott confused he asked "Why do you have a bat?"

It was Scott's turn to look sheepish "I thought you were a predator."

Stiles looked at him like he was crazy "A pre - I – what?" Then he shook his head and said "I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

Scott looked both confused and intrigued "For what?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." He jumped into a somersault and landed in front of Scott before joining him on the porch.

"A dead body?" Scott asked partly intrigued, partly scared.

Stiles looked at him like he had asked the stupidest question he had ever heard "No, a body of water. Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body."

"You mean like murdered? Asked Scott

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s."

Scott was half-smiling now. "Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?Stiles smiled enthusiastically "That's the best part. They only found half. We're going.

Scott looked at Stiles and sighed "wheres Peter "Stiles smiled" in the jeep "Scott got up and looked At Stiles "come on hurry up"

 **Welcome to Beacon falls**

Stiles' beet up jeep halted right in front of Mystic Hills preserve's wooded sign and Stiles left the car with a flashlight in hand. Scott and Peter hurried to follow him into the hiking path.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked, suddenly unsure that this was the best idea. Peter smiled at him and patted him on the back "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town."

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott said before following Stiles and Peter into the woods.

Stiles rolled his eyes "Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

Scott sighed "No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." He said with determination in his voice. Stiles looked over Peter as he laughed "right and uncle Bens gonna learn to cook Stiles smiled"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles answered, his voice dripping sarcasm.Scott rolled his eyes"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

Stiles stopped at Scott's words "Huh! I didn't even think about that." Then he kept walking. Peter looked at Stiles "dude what the hell

Scott smiled slightly "And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Peter looked at Stiles paniced " for real what the hell

Stiles laughed nervously "Also something I didn't think about."

Scott rolled his eyes "It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." They began climbing a small hill, the mud rendering the walk more difficult.

Stiles smiled in answer "I know."

Scott's breath started to shorten. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" He stopped to use his inhalator and regain his breath. Then he followed Stiles and Peter who where laying belly down on the ground observing the police officers searching through the woods, yellow tape marking the perimeter under floodlights.

The pair grinned grinned at him and Scott couldn't help but smile back. Crouching low, they circled the crime scene looking for the best vantage point. At the sound of a zipper being pulled up on a body bag, though, they both froze in place. They saw two bare feet before the police officer closed the bag completely. Another officer helped the first one lift the body bag up into the Medical Examiner's van.

"Is that the second half of the body?" Scott asked.

"No, they would have called off the search." Spoke Peter. Stiles got up suddenly. "Come on." He said running to get closer.

Scott got up too, trying to keep up "Stiles! Wait up! Stiles! Stiles!" He soon run out of air and pulled his inhaler out once again. While he paused to take a hit, Stiles disappeared ahead. When he realized Scott and Peter wasn't behind him anymore, he stopped and looked around for him when barking close to him made him jump.

He turned around to be faced with sharp teeth snapping ferociously at him. He tried to retreat slowly from the searching dog but ended up falling on his behind on the muddy ground.

"Hold it right there!" An officer said to him, flashlight pointing at his eyes.Scott looked at the scene from behind a tree. While Peter hide in the groundSuddenly, a voice was heard above the rest. "Hold on, hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me."

Stiles got up with a smile. "Dad, how are you doing?" He tried to appear nonchalant though his father's frowning gaze made it difficult. "So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?" He asked sternly.

"No" Stiles replied, then amended "Not the boring ones."

The sheriff looked around him "Now, where's your usual partners in crime?"

Stiles faked surprise"who Peter and Scott they stayed at ho!e. He said Scott wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. And Pete doing his sceince thing. So It's just me. In the woods. Alone."

Sheriff Stilinski didn't appear convinced. "Boys you out there?" he called out into the night "Boys?" When no answer was forthcoming he turned his gaze towards his son. "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

 **Scott**

Scott watched irritated as his friend was escorted out of the woods by his father, wondering how he was supposed to return home now.

Starting to walk again, Scott tried to retrace his steps to find a way out of the woods, but the more he walked the more he found it difficult to see through the darkness around him. At a fork in the path he paused uncertain, trying to decide where to go when suddenly he heard rustling among the trees and he turned around in confusion and fear.

Scott stayed still, breath stopping for a second, waiting. He took his inhaler from his jacket pocket and he was about to use it once again when he heard an odd rumbling. Suddenly, from the darkness half a dozen deer charged through the trees, soaring past him, hooves trampling the ground. Scott dropped the inhaler and fell on his back, startled. The deer horde passed by him, almost stepping on him various times. Scott stayed completely still and waited for them to pass.

Then, once again alone in the dark and breathing a sigh of relief, he knelt down to the leaf-covered ground to search for the inhaler. Pulling out his cell phone and moving it around him, he used the light of the display to illuminate the ground. Suddenly the light from the phone landed on a face, dead eyes peering up from the pale, yet beautiful face of a young woman torn in half.

Crying out in shock, Scott lurched up, tripping on his own feet and tumbling over the unearthed roots of a tree. Suddenly, he was propelled down a leaf-covered slope, his body hitting a tree and then continuing to fall until he hit the ground hard. He got up with a wince and started to walk again when he heard a low growl that stopped him on his feet.

Scott slowly began to turn around when a dark shape, looking like a very large wolf, hurtled towards him.

For the briefest instant there was a flash of razor-sharp teeth on his side, covered by his sweater, then he was able to disentangle himself from the animal attacking him and he scrambled to his feet, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Whipping through branches tearing at his skin and clothes, he raced blindly through the forest until he reached the ends of the trees and finally a road.

A couple was driving, headed towards Mystic Hills town centre, the only light coming from the highlights piercing through the fog and heavy rain. The fog was so thick that it was really difficult to see the road ahead but Darren drove carefully while chatting with his girlfriend about the concert they saw that evening in a town an hour away.

 _five minutes before on a road_

"An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way."Brooke laughed "He wasn't that bad.""He sounded like James Blunt.""What's wrong with that?"

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need."

Brooke laughed again "So why did you come?"

Darren smiled and turned towards her "Because I love you."

"Nicely done. What's with all the fog?"

"It'll clear in a second."

Suddenly a figure emerged from the trees right in front their car and Brooke cried out in warning "Watch out!"

They swerved to avoid the figure, horn blaring at him. They drove for a few seconds before stopping.

"Do you think he's okay?" Brooke asked, voice trembling.

"I didn't hit him."

"I know, but maybe we should check just to be sure."

Scott looked around unsure of where he was he looked at this clothes that where covered in blood . And he ran for home

Darren, that had walked the few steps towards the place where they had almost hit the boy, stopped and looked around but the boy was gone.

He suddenly heard rustling noises coming from the woods and turned around, only to be met with purple veins under black, bloody eyes. He felt hands gripping his shoulders and a mouth full of sharp teeth biting his neck.

Brooke, meanwhile, waited in the car for a few minutes but when she didn't see Darren coming back, she got out of the car.

"Darren! Darren?" She called out into the night but she received no answer. Suddenly a thud made her turn around and she found the body of her boyfriend on the hood of the car, neck bleeding from a bite on his neck. She screamed at the sight and started to run but before she could make more than a few steps, she was dragged up into the sky.

 **Peter**

Peter look up from the gorund to see that he was alone that Scott and Stiles were both gone .he cursed himslef and tried to fine his way back.

After a litlle bit of walking but slipped and fell down a slope he tumbled down untill he hit a hard rock strucsure . Peter looked up to see a crack in it. it had strange cravings in it with some wired language Peter had never seen before

he suddenly flet a sharp pian in his left hand he looked at it to see a large spider biting him

Peter shot up and ran untill he hit a road all he could hear was well **everything**

 **Five days later elena house**

Elena poured a cup of coffee for herself while Aunt Jenna prepared toasts . Jeremy stole the cup from her hands when she was about to drink for it, grinning at her. She

Toasts anyone? I managed not to burn them this time." Jenna asked with a smile.

Elena grinned at her. "In a year you'll probably be able to make pancakes, who knows?"

Jeremy said, "Sure, and I'll become president of the United States".

They sat at the table to eat before Jenna asked again, "Lunch money?"

"I'm good." Both she and Jeremy answered.

Elena looked to Jena "Anything else you need? What am I missing?" Jenna asked again.

Elena grinned at her "Don't you have a big presentation today?"

Jenna checked her watch "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" She got up quickly and gulped her coffee

Elena smiles as she hear a car horn beeb "Jer, Bonnie is picking me up, you need a ride?" Elena asked.

"Nah, I

" Jeremy answered, still sitting at the table

"Okay, see you at school then!

 **Bonnies car**

So Grams is telling me I'm psychic." Bonnie prattled on with her usual enthusiasm, but Elena could feel the concern behind it, her worry for her making her dizzy in its intensity.

"Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands..."

Then she turned her head towards Elena and noticed her friend was staring vacantly out the window. "Elena! Back in the car."

Elena snapped out of her daze "I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that..."

"That I'm psychic now."

Elena startled at her words, the situation hitting too close to home for her comfort. She hadn't told anyone about what was happening to her since the accident, she didn't know how. She shook her head and plastered a smile on her face. "Right. Okay, then predict something. About me."

Bonnie smiled "I see..." but her words were interrupted by a crow hitting the windshield of her car. Bonnie swerved before regaining control of the car. She stopped at the side of the road and turned to look at Elena who looked pale and scared.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you okay?"

Elena took a deep breath to calm herself "It's okay. I'm fine."

Bonnie shook her head confused "It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

Elena shook her head "Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."

Bonnie looked at her intently, her worry again hitting Elena in the gut. Then Bonnie smiled and said "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the strange, sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."

Elena smiled at her, feeling Bonnie's optimism like it was her own. She smiled, infected by her friend's good spirit and said "Come on, drive or we're going to be late for school".

 **Peter Parkers house same morning**

" Peter get up your gonna be late" shouted aunt may as she made some toast . "Im comming " shouted down Peter. He raced down the stairs and smiled "hey sport " Smiled his Uncle Ben ."moring Uncle Ben " replied Peter taking a bite of toast . Ben grabbed his keys and said "Want me to drop you to school " . Peter smiled "im good uncle Ben. Peter smiled as he grabbed his saketbored and went on to school

May looked Ben "3.2.1" Peter came back in a grabbed his bag "sorry "smiled Peter and left . Ben looked at his wife and smiled "everytime " she nodded and smiled " i know"

 **Beacon falls high school**

Scott stopped at the bike parking in front of the school and tied the bike with chain and padlock. Suddenly a door belonging to a silver porsche hit his legs and Scott turned with a frown. Jackson Whittemore got out of the car.

"Dude - watch the paint job." He said to Scott, glaring at him darkly. Scott looked at him in indignation but Danny Māhealani's voice interrupted him. "Yo, Jackson, let's go, bro." With a last glare towards Scott, Jackson left to reach his friend.

Peter skated Scott and said "i hate him so much " Scott smiled and said" tell me about it " as they walked to stiles

Stiles waved and said "lets see this thing you guys"

Peter rolled his eyes and took the bandaid of to show the spiderbite

While Scott lifted up his shirt to show the wolf bite.Scott retreated slightly with a "Whoa!" before explaining while they started walking towards the school entrance "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

Stiles laughed "A wolf bit you?""Uh - huh." Scott said, sure.

Stiles shook his head "No, not a chance."Scott looked at hi "I heard a wolf howling." "No, you didn't. Spoke Stiles

"What do you mean, no, I didn't? How do you know what I heard?"Peter looked at Scott "Dude California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years."

Scott looked at his best friend confused "Really?"

Stiles eyes rolled"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California."

Scott shrugged, giving up for now. "All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body."

"You - are you kidding me?" Stiles said excitedly. Peter laughed at Stiles"No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since –" He looked to the side and saw Lydia Martin walking towards the school door, "since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia - You look –" Stiles tried to talk to her but Lydia passed right beside him without paying him the slightest attention, "Like you're gonna ignore me," Stiles continued with a sigh. "You're the cause of this, you know," he said to his two best friends joking.

Scott nodded in mock agreement "Uh - huh." Peter looked at Stiles "yeah its so that"

"Draggin' me down to your nerd depths." Stiles continued while climbing the stairs towards the school entrance. "I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you."

Scott laughed while the two crossed the threshold and finally entered the school.

Peter shook his head . He then felt a sharp stinging in his head .and without thinking put his arm out to catch a football .Stiles and Scott looked at Peter "dude nice catch how did you mange that .asked Scott

Peter looked at them "I...I dont know"

 **Elena**

Elena and Bonnie were walking through the school hallway, waving at people they knew or at people that greeted them.

Elena and Bonnie kept walking towards their locker, Bonnie looking around herself and commenting randomly, mostly to distract Elena from the incident of that morning. "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

Elena laughed "No, that's over."

They stopped in front of their lockers that were right beside each others, Bonnie fake sighing, "ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." She looked over Elena's shoulder and a strange expression crossed her face. Elena immediately felt the awkwardness Bonnie was experiencing and turned around confused before sighing. She waved but like she was expecting, Matt Donovan, her ex-boyfriend, just turned around without returning the greeting. Elena turned around again and dejectedly said to Bonnie "He hates me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'." Elena smiled at little at her words but she still felt guilty. Unfortunately, after her accident the uncertainty she used to feel and tried to hide about her relationship with Matt reached a boiling point after she started to feel exactly how Matt felt about her. His love for her was strong and Elena had realized then that whatever she had thought she had felt for him wasn't the same as what he felt for her. That was why she broke up with him, unable to pretend anymore and unwilling to end up hurting him in the long run.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of her other best friend Caroline Forbes."Hey guys, have you heard? We'll have two new students this year. Sophomores, both of them." Caroline said as a way of greeting. "Two? Really?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yeah, weird right? Why would someone want to move to Beacon falls is beyond me. I think one of them was born here though so it makes kind of sense that he would want to come back." Spoke caroline

"He? One of them is a guy?" Bonnie asked slyly.

"Ah, ah! If he's hot, I call deeps." Caroline said with a fake glare.

Elena raised her hands in the air. "He's all yours. I'm not interested in guys right now. I think I'll enjoy being single for a while."

"Sure, you say that now. Just wait until you find the right guy, then we'll talk." Caroline replied with a wink.

"As if." Elena said with a light laugh. They started to walk towards their first class, until they noticed a guy inside the school office.

Bonnie stopped and Caroline and Elena followed her lead.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Elena shrugged "Must be the new guy. All I see is back though."

Caroline giggled "It's a hot back."

Elena and Bonnie laughed.

Beacon falls high school office

Stefan Salvatore stood in front of the secretary while she examined the documents he presented her with. "Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts."

Stefan internally sighed, not exactly happy to use compulsion but in this case it was necessary. He took off his sunglasses and looked intently into her eyes before saying "Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there."

The secretary looked at him for a few, long seconds then she smiled and said "Well, you're right. So it is."

Stefan breathed a sigh of relief.

 **Peter**

Peter looked around the school everything was getting dizzy as

Peter sense felt like they where turned up to eleven . Peter placed his head agasint his locker and tried to clear his head . Then out of nowhere Peter spun around and dodge Jackson throwing a lacross ball at him " watch it parker" shouted Jackson . Peter looked at him amd nodded . He went to grab his book when something shot from his wrist Peters eyes widened when he saw it. Peter tought to himslef "what the hell is going on with me"

He pulled the webs off and began to walk to class Peter head was spining he didnt notice Elena Gilbert . Soon they banged into each other "god im so sorry "spoke Elena . Peter froze his eyes widening as he saw elena looking at him "um...not problem" Elena tilted her head ever so slitly and spoke "im Elena " Peter looked her " I know ..we had sceince last " Peter smiled . "And my names Peter" Elena smiled . Stiles walked up to Peter "hey man lets go . Elena smiled at Peter walked then turned back and waved at him . Stiles looked at what had just happened and said "she's way out of your leuage" . Peter looked at Stiles . "Says the guy crushing on Lydia martin..

Scott sat at his usual seat, the second arow closest to the window on the left of the class with Stiles in the one closest to the window on the back. while Peter sat arcoss from Stiles

The professor started to write on the board while saying, his back to the class "As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." At those words, the boys shared a grin.And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

Scott rolled his eyes and looked at the paper. Scott soon started to look around as he started to hear a angelic voice he heard a voice and looked at the window. There was a girl outside talking on the phone while sitting on a bench. "Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it."

Scott listened with a confused look on his face, wondering how he was able to hear perfectly what the girl was saying. "Everything except a pen." The girl was saying, searching through her bag. "Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen."

Then, hearing footsteps coming closer, she raised her head and said on the phone "Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya." The vice-principal joined the girl's side and said "Sorry to keep you waiting." The girl got up and followed him.

Scott watched and listened as the two talked. "So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?" The two left Scott's line of vision but he could still hear what they were saying. The girl answered "No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual for my family."

The voices kept coming closer and Scott followed them to the closed door of the classroom. "Well, hopefully Beacon Falls will be your last stop for a while." Then opening the door, he continued "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." Scott couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, dark, wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes with fair skin in a square face that made her appear fragile and strong at the same time.

Scott could hear Allison's heartbeat, fast in her nervousness and became more and more confused. Allison went to sit directly behind him and Scott looked at the pen in his hand for a moment before turning around and offering it to her. Allison looked at him with a confused smile but replied with a "Thanks" anyway. Scott turned around, smiling satisfied.

anyway. Scott turned around, smiling satisfied.

History Class – Second Period

"Good morning everyone. I hope you had a good summer." Mr Tanner said, the sarcastic tone in his voice showing that he couldn't care less if they had a good summer or not. "We have a new student here today. His name is Stefan Salvatore. He recently moved back here to stay with his uncle. I'm sure you'll make him feel welcome."

Stefan Salvatore stood awkwardly at the top of the class

, uncomfortable with all the stares directed his way. Caroline looked at him in interest. His back wasn't the only thing hot about him. He was tall, but not too tall, with light brown hair and warm green eyes, a broody expression on his face that somehow suited him. Caroline looked at Elena on her left and they grinned at each other.

Stefan went to sit directly on her right, in the unoccupied place at the centre of the aisle.

Tanner started to drown on about some historic event or another but Caroline didn't really care, too interested in the new face next to her.

"Once our home state of California joined the Union in 1850, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in California's southern region had different ideals than those from the north. Then the California legislature of 1859 approved the division of California into two states, the northern half as the state of California and the southern half as Colorado territory. The citizens of California voted their approval, but the Federal government refused to allow the decision."

Caroline turned her head slightly to the side, trying not to be too obvious. She observed his face in profile for a few seconds, appreciating the strong jaw and the Roman nose. Then Stefan turned towards her, probably sensing her eyes on him. Caroline smiled at him and Stefan smiled back.

Caroline, satisfied turned around and pretended to listen to Tanner lecturing about California history during the Civil War. She could still feel his eyes on her when she felt the phone vibrate and took it from her pocket, an SMS from Bonnie lightening the screen.

She opened it and read it. "HAWT-E. STARING U" She smiled and turned once again towards Stefan. Yes, he was still looking at her. She turned her head towards the front of the class, smiling to herself.

 **the hallway of the school little while later**

Scott watched Allison standing in front of her locker when she turned around, probably sensing his eyes on her. Scott smiled at her shyly and Allison smiled back. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Allison's line of vision was blocked by Lydia Martin, Stiles' long time crush.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" Lydia was saying and once again Scott could hear perfectly from a distance.

Allison looked at her jacket for a second before answering "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Lydia smiled at her "And you are my new best friend." Then, noticing her boyfriend approaching, she said "Hey, Jackson" with a flirtatious smile. They kissed and Allison watched them with an awkward smile.

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" asked Peter"Because she's hot." Stiles said like it was obvious. "Beautiful people herd together."

Scott mostly ignored them, too interested in the conversation going on a few feet from him. "So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia was saying.

"A party?" Allison asked. "Yeah - Friday night. You should come." Jackson answered this time. Allison looked unsure "Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." Even to Scott's ears it sounded like an excuse.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson said, trying to convince her. "You mean like football?" Allison asked, confused.

Jackson and Lydia laughed. "Football's a joke in Mystic Hills. There's only one player on the team that is decent - Matt Donovan - the rest is crap. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years."

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia said, with a smile at her boyfriend.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes." Jackson continued "That is, if you don't have anywhere else…"

"Well, I was going to…" Allison started to say but Lydia interrupted her. "Perfect! You're coming."

 **Peter**

Peter walked to the lacross field with Stiles and Scott . Peter rolled his eyes at his freinds . "But if you play" Stiles was saying "I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?"Scott looked at Stiles

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line."

Peter walked along untill he heard "hey peter " he turned to see Elena call him " ill catch up with you later. Peter said as he ran away from Stiles and Scott.

"hey Elena " he looked at her seeing she was in her cheerleading gear " so i see your busy" joked Peter . Elena smiled and said "yeah Caroline making us try out new moves " . Elena look at Peter as he looked at her for a moment of silence

Elena looked at him and asked " are you trying out for larcoss " Peter looked at " no not really my..." "PARKER" shouted someone . Elena and Peter turned to see coach Finstock running to Peter " um hey coach " spoke Peter . coach looked at Peter "you any good at lacross" Peter looked at coach Flinstock " im passable " coach looked down " well its better then Greenberg " he handed Peter a lacross net and gear "gear up Parker now now now" Peter lookrled at Elena " i gusse its my thing now" Elena laughed and said "good luck Peter .

Peter ran up to stiles

"so wheres Scott " stiles turned to see Peter in lacross gear "ummmm"

"coach happened dont aksed" spoke Peter . stiles nodded

 **at the same time**

Elena walked back to Bonnie and Carloine as they smiled "so whos the boy " asked Caroline . "lucks like someones got a new hunk" teased Bonnie Elena rolled her eyes as she walked to the lacross field to watch practice. Carloine

looled arcoss the to notice Lydia Martin . and the new girl

"Hey Lydia!" Caroline said with a smile. "Who's your friend?"

Lydia smiled before starting the introductions. "This is Allison Argent. She's new here. Allison, these are Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. As you can see, they're cheerleaders." the three of them shaking Allison's hand. Allison smiled at them. "Nice to meet you too.

"Do you want to join us?" Lydia asked.

"Sure, why not?" Elena said with a shrug. Caroline and Bonnie nodded and the three of them sat on Allison's right, waiting for lacrosse practice to start.

as the girls talk Allison saw Scott run on to the field Who is that?" Allison asked,

Lydia frowned, confused "Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Allison shrugged "He's in my Government class."

"That's Scott McCall!" Bonnie said with a grin in Lydia's direction. "Seriously Lydia we share English, Math and Chemistry with him!"

"Oh!" Lydia replied, looking even more confused. The other girls laughed.

 **Scott**

Scott looked over to the group of girls _"how am i hearing them "_ but Scott attention was broke when the whistle was blown by the assistant coach . it for some reason sounded louder then ever before .Scott made a small cry of pain as the ball hit him in the face which was covered by his helmet.

"Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!" Jackson called out, laughing.

The rest of the team laughed, even the coach snickered.

Scott looked down at the field he could feel the anger . he readied himself and the next person took the shot . everything slowed down the ball moved slower then ever before Scott was amazed he put his stick out and he caught it . everyone was surprised. the next person came . The same thing happen . It happened again and again and again scott was also still some how listing to the girl conversations

He seems like he's pretty good." He heard Allison "Yeah, very good." Even Lydia seemed impress , where did he learn to play like that?" Bonnie asked, surprised.

"Maybe he practiced this summer." Elena replied, also watching practice surprised.

"Who cares where he learned? He's amazing!" Caroline said enthusiastically.

"out of my way ." shouted Jackson . Jackson ready his shot . but failed like the rest . Jackson heard a whop" sound he glared at his girlfreind who he knew was trying to get under his skin

Scott look at himself "best day ever"

 **meanwhile**

A figure stood watching the school he kept a close eye on one person he soon flet a presence behind him "i wondered him you'd show up " spoke the first person " you both made a deal to stay away from Beacon falls" said the seconed person . the first voice steped out of the shadow " look Hale we but feel the change something changing here and i wanna stop it " the seconded person step out " are you going to get in my way " "no Derek i wont" . Derek glared at the man "good because i felt it to Damon , there is adarkness coming and we all needed to fight

 **back at school**

Peter walked along the halls with his camra for the school paper he was heading for the science room when Jackson pinned him to a locker "Parker " he then threw Peter to the floor. Jackson went to punch Peter but he moved quck enough to dodge it was starting to draw a crowd . so Peters head felt a sharp pain . out of instinct he dodge Jackson went to punch Peter again . Peter caught his hand . he grabbed his elbow and flipped him over down to the ground . everyone was stunned . "hey what the hell is going on here "shouted coach.

"oh no" thought Peter

 **Beacon falls Woods – Afternoon**

Scott and Stiles were walking through the woods, directed towards the place where Scott had lost his inhaler the night before.

They were talking about what had happened that day at practice, Scott trying to explain to Stiles why he had suddenly became so good at Lacrosse.

"I don't know what it was. I mean, I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." He jumped from rock to rock while crossing a small river and reached the other side. "And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things."

Stiles looked at him confused "Smell things? Like what?"

Scott thought about it for a second before replying "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

Stiles frowned and checked his pockets. "I don't have any..." but just in that moment he pulled out a lint-covered piece of wrapped gum.

Stiles looked at his best friend a little intrigued now. "All this started with the bite?"

Scott nodded, looking worried. "What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER."

Stiles smirked while the two of them kept walking. "I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

Scott looked at his best friend, a little hopeful and a little afraid. "Are you serious?"

Stiles nodded, mock serious. "All the symptoms add up. I think it's called... Lycanthropy."

Scott looked really worried now. "What's that? Is it bad? It sounds bad."

Stiles' grin widened. "It is. But only once a month."

"Once a month?"

"On the night of a full moon." Stiles replied before howling playfully.

Scott frowned, getting the joke. "You're an ass."

Stiles laughed outright now. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

Scott wasn't amused in the least. "There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know! You're a werewolf!" At Scott's look he amended "Okay, obviously, I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon."

Scott ignored Stiles' witty comebacks and glanced around at the place where he had dropped the inhaler last night.

"I swear this was it." Scott said. "The body was here." He pointed to a place a few feet away from him "The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler..."

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks."

Scott's back was facing the figure walking towards them and Stiles tapped his best friend on the shoulder to bring his attention to it.

Scott turned around and looked at the man, a little older than them, standing not far from them with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Scott and Stiles were too stunned to answer. "This is private property."

Stiles got out of his shock first. "Sorry, we didn't know."

The man's eyes were fixed towards Scott, barely noticing Stiles.

"We were just looking for something." Scott said before shaking his head and continuing. "Forget it. Sorry to bother you."

They both turned to go but just in that moment an object came flying towards Scott. Scott caught it, once again feeling his body reacting before his mind did. He looked at the inhaler in his hand with confusion.

When he raised his eyes the man was walking away and he was once again alone with Stiles in the forest.

"Come on. I have to get to work."

Stiles was distracted though, still looking at the figure of the man getting smaller and smaller at every step he took away from them. "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us."

Scott looked confused at his best friend. "Remember what?"

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like… ten years ago."

Scott frowned. "I wonder what he's doing back."

Stiles shrugged and the two of them started to walk once again, towards Stiles' jeep and away from the woods.

 **im gonna leave it hear next chapter should be up by next week**

 **thanks guy's**

 **spiderverse**


End file.
